


test test

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pls ignore this is a test
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	test test

r/SUBREDDIT

**[CATEGORY] POST TITLE** (LINK)  
submitted X minutes/hours ago by USERNAME  
**X Comments share report**

  
# general  
  


coolest person  
the channel title can say anything   
for multi word channels use underscores (_) in place of spaces  
for DMs/group DMs delete the bighash span and #  


* * *

cool person #2  
this is a single message with **bold,** _italics_ and ~~strikethrough~~  


* * *

cooler person  
this is a series of messages in succession. the first message uses the text class (sent for an image)  
everything after the first message uses text2 (sent2 for an image)  
you can add emojis using img src tags and the 'emoji' image class  
discord's emojis are twitter emojis, so look for those on sites like emojipedia    
in a message that only contains emojis you can use the 'wumboji' instead of 'emoji' image class  
  
this will make them bigger, the way discord does   
you can also use any image as a 'custom emoji,' but they should be square or they will stretch   


* * *

third even cooler person~  
  
you can also add images. they'll be automatically resized to the discord standard 400px width  
make sure you include the 'sent' class  
and don't forget to add a horizontal rule tag after every message block (between messagers)  


* * *

trying to be cool but failing   
if your image message is further down in a message block, use the 'sent2' image class  
below is what a fake link looks like, using the 'blulink' span class  
http://voldemort-in-a-tutu.com.au/  
you can also add this before an image if you want to include a filename for humour or some other reason  
http://not-a-real-image-host.com/tomato_realisation.gif  
  


* * *

not cool at all  
this is what a real link looks like <https://i.gyazo.com/2852a0cd08ff34aca35f88638ecb5d7a.gif>  
for authenticity the link text should just be the actual url of the link  


* * *

casually cool dude  
the padding for extremely, exceedingly, exceptionally, especially, tremendously, immensely, vastly, hugely; extraordinarily, extra, excessively, overly, abundantly long messages (longer than one line) is currently broken but not due to "display: inline"; i'm looking into this and would appreciate any help  
the same is also true for inordinately, singularly, significantly, distinctly, outstandingly, uncommonly, unusually, decidedly, particularly, eminently, supremely, highly, remarkably, really long messages in a text2 span  


* * *

a new challenger approaches  
the text input field below is an image  
alternates and a guide to custom-making one are at the bottom of this page  


* * *


End file.
